rebbywikifandomcom-20200214-history
Chrom
Chrom is the monarch of the kingdom of Ylisse, the owner of Doug, and the spouse of Robin and father of Lucina and Morgan in the What Chronicles. He is sometimes very aloof and ditsy, and sometimes serious and intelligent, though it is unknown if he can switch at will or not. He somehow didn't even realize Robin had an insane crush on him until an alternate-timeline Bowser Jr told him so. However, he and Robin quickly got together, and did something they call the "incident" that they refuse to talk about. However, it involved Doug, the eventual birth of Lucina, the start of the Orphan Games, a meteor storm, the destruction of two planets, and the creation of Nass, among other things. Chrom absolutely loves fishsticks to a nearly unhealthy degree. He has his own restaurant called Knockout Fishsticks, with a bar and a menu consisting entirely of fishsticks. The floor is made of water so Doug can swim. Pit gave him the 5 Sacred Fishsticks, giving him omnipotent abilities that come out at random. When Robin died in the Challenger battle, Chrom was so overwhelmed with grief and loss that he returned to his EVERYMAN form in secret. It encountered Ryan and followed him, though Ryan initially ran from it. It lead him to Analysa, then began being reminded of his love for Robin by Ryan and Analysa's reunion and of the human attacks on his species, causing a short breakdown. Shulk ate a little bit of the EVERYMAN's innards. Upon finding Robin, the emotions came flooding in and he cracked away, becoming Chrom once more. Joker freed Chrom's soul slaves, which he was unhappy about, but let it slide. Chrom later was called upon by Shulk and was bribed into helping him. Shulk promised that if Chrom helped him achieve a transcended state in his ambition to control the Realms, he would spare his immediate family. Chrom was briefly allowed use of the mind manipulation of Shulk to take over Masquerade's mind and record the last tape for Trouser. The EVERYMAN came back into action during the Groove Outbreak, somehow becoming giant and storing his immediate family inside to protect them. The Wafia thought he was overtaken due to them not knowing what the EVERYMAN is. It and the CastleTron had a giant battle. When he became normal and Shulk appeared, he let it slip that Shulk broke his oath. Abilities As Chrom: * Can shapeshift. * Can wield the Exalted Falchion. * Can occasionally harness the 5 Sacred Fishsticks. * Violently chucks upwards if he trips. The force of it depends on how long he fell. * Can teleport next to Robin. * Apparently makes soul slaves out of victims. As the EVERYMAN: * Can somehow locate people. * Can copy genes. * Can jump through space. * Can increase in size. Background The EVERYMAN joined his brethren on Planet Ha-Cha in a meteor that carried them to the planet. However, the humans there thought they were violent, killing every one but him. He found the king and queen of Ylisse, merged into them secretly, and became their baby, though in human form. Young Chrom accidentally killed both of them, having to be raised in secret by the Fishman in Cleveland Town. He ironically got his love of fishsticks after this. At some point Robin gained an undying love for him. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:The What Chronicles Category:The Aftermath Category:Phantom Pawns Category:Male